Reunions
by tradingmistakes
Summary: Takes place post-Heir of Fire. Chaol and Aedion put aside their differences in order to look for Celaena. When they find her accompanied by another man, jealousy ensues. Amused by their antics, Celaena and Rowan can't bring themselves to dispel the rumors. In fact, they might even be encouraging them… Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all :) This is my first fanfic, so feedback is much appreciated. This takes place post HOF; there shouldn't be too many spoilers, but YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. It's going to start darker (it can't exactly be avoided with the whole "Throne of Glass" premise, unfortunately) and then grow happier and fluffier as the story progresses. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything related to the Throne of Glass series or its characters. All credit for that goes to the wonderful Sarah Maas; I, the poor simple reader that I am, own only the writing.**

Aedion's hands were shaking. Soon, all of his preconceptions of Aelin would be changed forever. He couldn't imagine her as anything other than the young girl he had once known, the girl he had long ago expected to marry. He could still picture her flowing blond hair in his mind's eye, her pink frilly dresses twirling as they snuck away from parties together to escape to the kitchens. He had never been able to let her memory go, even when he was convinced she was dead. She was his responsibility, and now that he knew she was alive - she was_alive_ \- he didn't plan on letting her out of his sight.

The three of them had been traveling for three months in search of her with no leads up until a few days ago.

Aedion knew that they had gotten lucky. They had been passing through a small town in order to water the horses, and the innkeeper there had been complaining about a guest who had been staying the night. She had apparently requested buckets after buckets of hot water, and she had carried an veritable cache of weapons. The lewd description he had proceeded to give to Chaol and Aedion after they had asked about her had been enough to make both of their fists curl at their sides, but Chaol had agreed that it had been Aelin. She was the only person either of them knew who could buy out the entire confectionary shop and still have enough room to eat multiple helpings of dinner. The thought of his queen only a few days away had been plaguing Aedion since the moment they had left. They had consumed his every thought, and even in his dreams he could see her.

He would catch a glimpse of that same blond hair bobbing, of her curves outlined by the warm sun, of her laugh sounding through the meadow. He never saw her face – the instant she began to turn around was the instant he would wake up – but he could already see her confidence and beauty from the way she carried herself. His old feelings for her were reawakened by these dreams. He knew it might have been improper, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Chaol was convinced that she didn't want to be found and that they should stop the search (and had been very vocal on his feelings about the subject), but both Aedion and Ren had refused. Ren had seen the assassin in action, and he had realized that as long as he was on her side, he would be much safer around her than with the two men. Aedion, on the other hand, had been given a goal at last. For so long his only dream in life was to live, but now he had another person to protect as well. He still remembered the promise that he had made as a lad to defend her with his life. Just because he had failed the first time around didn't mean he couldn't pick up where he had left off before, and there was no way he would ever allow a disgruntled Captain of the Guard to stop him.

"I still think we should just give up. She's not going to appreciate this, you know. She doesn't want to see any of us right now." Chaol was just as adamant on the subject as he had been when they had first set out, and it was easy for Aedion to notice the fear that lay beneath.

"Speak for yourself, Captain. As I recall, you're the only one of us she had a problem with. Or are you not the reason that she left?"

The man had grown continuously more high-strung as their journey had progressed. It was clear that he was terrified to see Aelin again. Aedion chuckled darkly. If he had been the one dealing with her anger, he would've been just as poorly off as the Captain of the Guard. He remembered how she had been as a child, how she had dealt out her punishment to him even back then even for something as minor as snatching her chocolates. But then he remembered – he _would_ be dealing with her anger too. He had betrayed her, betrayed all of their people, and that would be even more difficult to come back from.

Aedion almost wished he could have had Chaol's problem. He wished he was returning to the woman whom he had betrayed but who had loved him instead of the girl he used to love, all grown up. He was only Adarlan's Whore now, and she – she was a queen, _his_ queen.

According to his traveling companions, she was beautiful but terrifying. She had killed in order to save herself and those around her, and would certainly do so again if given the opportunity. He had killed as well, but as he looked out at the horizon, he knew that their crimes had been performed under very different circumstances.

Yes, he had done it to survive, but he had killed his _own people_. He hadn't stood up to the king; he had refused to abandon Celaena, but now he had tainted her name and her memory. She might not even be able to look at him, for what he had done was unforgivable.

Her killings all lay on his shoulders as well. If he had just been there for her that day, if he had just been able to spare her that life of misery, all of this would be different. All of the people she had been forced to kill might have lived if only he had been able to protect her the way he was supposed to. The blame for those deaths lay on his shoulders, not hers.

He may have failed her then, but he wouldn't be making the same mistake again. He wouldn't rest until he had redeemed himself in her eyes.

They arrived at the edge of a cliff. In the distance, they could see a small refugee camp. A circle of tents stood alone in the middle of the wasteland. It was his fault that they were there, his fault that they had been forced to leave. All of it was his fault. Aelin, her family, all those people, murdered or left to die in the mines…all his fault. If he had been there for her, if he had refused the king, maybe things might have been different. Maybe all of these people would have still had a home, and maybe she would have found her way to a happier existence

Maybe that existence would have been with him.

"Look!" Ren said frantically, turning white. "Over there! What is that?"

Aedion spun around. Coming over the horizon was a large crowd of people on horseback, bright silver gleaming in their midst. It was an army. No, he realized in horror - it was _Adarlan's_ army.

...

Celaena awoke to Rowan's insistent shaking.

"Five more minutes," she murmured, pushing his face out of the way and rolling back over. She wished there had at least been a pillow; she was sick of sleeping with a pack. She was sick of all of this, and she craved a warm bubble bath and a tower of chocolates to go with it. She struggled to escape back into the dream she had been having; for the first time in months, it had been warm and comforting.

"Aelin, get up," he insisted forcefully. "Now."

The terror in his voice made her shoot up straight. She jumped out of bed faster than she had in months, probably even _years_. "What is it?" she inquired, her eyes scanning, searching for danger. He was shaking slightly, his hand extended to pull her up.

Her question was answered when she heard the cacophony of hoof beats and clashing metal in the distance.

"Soldiers," she whispered, her eyes shooting open. She rushed to get dressed, not even bothering to brush out the tangles in her hair. She may have cared about her appearance, but she wasn't stupid. Innocent lives were in danger, and preening in front of the tiny mirror she had insisted upon bringing wouldn't save any of them.

She had been the reason so many of them had been killed, and she knew that if the king were to ever discover her secret, thousands more would be slaughtered by him as well. The least she could do was to protect the band of nomads who had so graciously taken her and Rowan in.

They had been kind to her. She hadn't allowed herself to grow close to them because she knew it would only bring about more pain and loss when she was forced to leave them, but it had only taken her a few short hours to realize that she could care about them, easily, if she only let herself. They were kindhearted and sweet, and had been willing to share what little food they had with two strangers.

She wouldn't let any harm come to them, no matter what it took from her.

No matter how many of them she had to kill.

Celaena ran past the flap of the tent, drawing her blade and taking a ready stance.

The mass of soldiers created a barely visible blur far off on the horizon, and she marched forward to the edge of the circle. It reminded her of all of the battles throughout her history, of all of the times she had stood alone to face a great force, of all the times she had fought to protect those she cared about.

As she was standing there, though, a rush of wind told her of the appearance of another. Rowan stood by her side, his sword bared, prepared to defend both the refugees and her with his life.

For once, she wasn't alone.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed; they were fantastically sweet and I love each and every one of you, please keep them coming! I want to know what you guys think about the story so that I can continue to improve on it. I also wanted to give everyone a heads-up – I know a lot of TOG fanfics are never finished to completion, but this one will be. I write kind of slowly (although reviews tend to prompt me into writing faster) and I am incredibly busy, but the updates ****_will_****come and there will never be more than a month between chapters.****Also, one of my friends found this fic and discovered I was the writer after reading my bio. She has sworn her own oath to force me to finish it; even if I had planned on abandoning it before (which I didn't) I certainly wouldn't be allowed to now. **

**Please don't bite my head off for what happens in this chapter. I'm not evil or sadistic, I promise, just keep reading. **

**Disclaimer – I still do not own Throne of Glass or any of its characters. Which, as sad as it is, is probably a good thing.**

The battle had been short but devastating. Together, Rowan and Celaena had been a force, whirling through the troops and bringing them down to their knees.

Celaena knew they had gotten lucky; the army had sent out a small portion of their numbers to deal with the refugee village. If they had shown their full numbers…she shuddered at the thought of what might have happened.

She glanced back at Rowan one more time. She had been keeping her eye on him throughout the entire battle, making sure that he was still there. Celaena hadn't thought that he had noticed until he met her gaze fiercely.

"Still checking up on me, then?" She felt no need to respond; the slight blush that rose to her cheeks was more than enough of an answer, and she averted her eyes to deal with the rest of the soldiers.

To her knowledge, none of the villagers had been killed. She hadn't let any of the soldiers past, even though she refused to resort to the magical means of killing which Rowan had suggested. Celaena Sardothien was many things, but a coward was not one of them. She struck them down with her blade, but she refused to look into their faces. She was afraid that she might recognize one of them from her time spent in the castle. Too many innocents had died because of her mistakes, and many of these soldiers she was up against had never even seen the light of a true battle.

Now, they never would.

She hated herself for every moment of it, but she knew that it was necessary. When these men took up arms against these ravaged souls who had had their homes and families ripped from their hands, they lost her sympathy for their cause forever.

She was dueling with the final one. He was clearly their leader, and she brought to mind the memory of each and every one of the refugees she sought to protect. She called up the images of their kindness and generosity to strangers and was amazed once again at their tenderness for each other. They had been kind to her even though she was an assassin in addition to the reason why they had lost everything. She took her time with this last one, throwing in unnecessary twists and turns with a feral grin to boot. His face paled as he watched his lifeblood flow from the wound she had created. She took grim pride in his fear; she didn't want to kill him, but she wanted to make him pay for his errors in judgment. He would be her own message to the kingdom, and he would show the king exactly what she was made of.

She took one final swipe at him before knocking him on top of the head with the butt of her knife. He toppled like a tower of bricks, and she used the rope on her back to tie his hands and feet for good measure. He wouldn't be going anywhere for quite some time, giving her enough time to move the refugees somewhere safe. This soldier had only seen her and Rowan; the villagers were still safely tucked inside their tents.

She turned around to find Rowan grinning at her. Celaena took a single step forward, gasping as she saw the smile of red that had flowered open on his chest, bright scarlet flowing freely from the gaping wound.

"Rowan," she screamed. It was Sam all over again, and she couldn't bear to lose Rowan too. She watched as he glanced down, spotting the growing wound. She thrust her magic out at him in a wall, feeling before thinking. She couldn't let him die, not now, not _again_. The healing power spiraled out through her, but it didn't help. The red was still there, dripping down his shirt, but her magic propelled him backwards. It sent him tumbling down to the ground, and she ran to his side. Her eyes focused in on his, refusing to let him be taken from her like this.

"Rowan, no, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I…" He cut her off by raising a red hand to her face, quieting her down.

"Aelin, it's too late for me. I-I'm not going to make it. You'll have to-to go on without me. As-as my dying wish, Aelin, I wanted to ask you to…." He collapsed in her arms, his body weighing her down. Tears streamed down her face freely, her eyes bursting with emotion for this man who was dying for her sake.

Tears that tasted faintly of…berries?

Rowan's body started shaking in her arms, and his breath came in short gasps. "Are you…laughing?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry, just…you should see the look on your face right now, Aelin. I couldn't hold it any more, it was just too funny. But _damn_, that magic hurt. We might have to work some more on those healing abilities." He forced the words out through the laughter flowing freely from his lips.

She looked closer at the wound on his chest and recognized it at last for what it was – strawberry juice. Rowan's bright red stained fingers should have been a dead giveaway, but she had been too terrified for his life to notice it before. She slapped him across the face, fingers leaving bright red marks.

"Please. You didn't frighten me at all; your death wasn't even realistic. I was just playing along, drama queen." She wished that had been the truth. She had been terrified for him; she had seen so many that she cared about die, and their deaths knitted together to form a blanket that weighed down her shoulders constantly. She didn't know if she could bear to carry the weight of another death for which she was to blame, but she did know that her voice – and her uncontrollable fit of violence towards Rowan – had given away her true feelings on the matter.

"You have to learn to trust me. I was perfectly all right, and you didn't need to check up on me. I'm not going anywhere, Aelin, at least not without you. I promise you that." His voice was sincere, and it showed her the truth of the matter. She accepted that Rowan would be there to watch out for her and make sure that nothing happened to her, but she couldn't trust that he would protect himself.

She felt as though it was her job to take care of him even though – as he had proven in the battle not long ago – he was perfectly capable of doing it. If he hadn't trusted her to take care of herself…she didn't know what she might have done, but it certainly would have been worse than faking her own death. He had simply scared her; she might have injured him. Celaena wanted to be viewed as independent and able to take care of herself, but she hadn't realized that she wasn't affording those around her the same respect.

"I'm not so sure I deserved that slap though, my queen. You made quite the spectacle; I should think you'd be grateful I was alive." His voice had the attitude of a pompous schoolboy. Even though her racing heartbeat hadn't calmed down completely yet, she couldn't help but be amused at his attempt to lighten the grimness of the battle.

Her answer was another slap to his face, this time more playful than the last.

"I may have deserved that," was his only comment.

"I hate you," she groaned, but her face had a faint smile on it. Her growl was transformed into bubbly laughter as Rowan's arms snaked up her side, tickling forgiveness out of her.

…

Chaol had run down the slope as fast as his legs would carry him. He may have been on the run from Adarlan, but he was still the Captain of the Guard at heart, and those refugees needed help.

What he hadn't counted on was the terrifying blonde tearing through the soldiers' ranks at full force. He had been stopped in his tracks, paralyzed at the sight of her.

It had been months since he had last seen her, yet it still pained him to look. He wanted nothing more than to be by her side, giving her his steadfast support and helping to protect the innocent lives at stake, but at the same time he wanted nothing more than to run away and hide like a scared little boy.

He had thought that his feelings for her were subsiding, but clearly he had been wrong.

They had only been piling up, gathering in the deepest parts of his heart. Now they threatened to burst it, with the fear of her rejection paired with his own shame at his betrayal of her and his terror about what she had become. What she could do – it was terrifying, but at the same time it was beautiful to behold. The fluidity of her movements and her gracefulness were enough to leave him breathless, but the fact that it was being used to kill intimidated him.

Aedion caught up to him. Ren trailed behind both of them, clearly not feeling the same sense of urgency as the other two.

Chaol noticed as Aedion drew in a deep breath by his side. "Is that her?" he whispered. Awe was tangible throughout his face, and his eyes were shining with admiration as he watched her dance through the soldiers.

"Yes," was all Chaol was able to force out. Celaena wouldn't want to see him, but she would be overjoyed to see this long lost cousin. Aedion hadn't failed her like he had. He had to brace himself for their eventual meeting, knowing the version of Celaena he would come across but refusing to believe it.

What they had had been far more valuable and more precious than he had ever thought possible, and he had ruined it. He had thought that he could handle her companionship and her chilliness toward him, but now, looking at her, his heart felt as though it might burst from the pain of it.

He walked around the tents with Aedion at his side, ensuring the safety of the refugees. Celaena was just beyond his sight, and they finally walked around the side of the last tent. He craned his neck as he neared the edge, wanting to catch another glimpse of her before she noticed him.

He immediately wished he hadn't.

She was perched on top of another man. Her blonde locks had been cut short, which should have given her an even fiercer look. It _would_ have given her an even fiercer look if she hadn't been smiling, laughing, _giggling_. She had never giggled with him before; with him, even a smile was a precious rarity to be treasured.

Yet this man didn't seem to think it was. He was laughing along, and Chaol noticed that he was tickling her.

Celaena Sardothien, the most feared assassin in all of Adarlan, was allowing herself to be _tickled_ by this man he had never even seen before.

He had truly thought he could handle this. Now, he knew that he couldn't. Not when she was looking at _him_ so openly, and especially not when he acknowledged that she was truly happy. He had never seen her like this before; he may have thought she had been happy with him, but he realized his mistake now. Chaol saw red in the corners of his vision, and he worked to channel his fury and sadness out. It was a talent he had been required to develop as a captain in Adarlan's Guard, but it was failing him now. Celaena had squirreled her way too deeply inside of his heart for him to ever completely shut out what he felt for her.

A whisper of wind at his side alerted him to Aedion's presence, and Chaol noticed that his fists were clenched together. The two men stood together as they watched her, united for the first time in their hatred of this unknown man who was being allowed so close to the woman they cared about.

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again, loves! Shout out to every single one of you who's taken time out of your day to review this. I seriously love you so much and your comments make my day – and prompt me to write faster, which is why this update came so much more quickly than originally anticipated. ****I hope I can keep up with all your expectations for this fic :)**

**I feel as though I need to address a common theme in the reviews. It'll break a lot of hearts, but hopefully the happiness of an update will soothe at least some of the pain away. This fic is focusing on the friendship between Rowan and Celaena, NOT the romance, and I have no plans to have her end up with any of the characters in this fic. Personally, I feel that in the situation she's in at the end of Heir of Fire, she's in no place to enter back into a relationship. Chaol betrayed her, she hasn't seen Aedion in years, and Rowan is seen as a best friend she can fall back on rather than a romantic interest. I DO have some ideas for future fics that will involve her in a relationship/entering into one, but this one is remaining strictly in the friendzone.**

**Disclaimer – just another sad reminder that Throne of Glass is not my creation and never will be.**

…

The man made eye contact with him, but he made no move to shove Celaena off. Chaol felt his cheeks redden in anger at this man, and fury blurred his vision. This stranger clearly acted as though he thought he had a right to touch her; even worse, he thought he had the right to shove it in Chaol's face.

His muscles tensed, wanting nothing more than to fight with this man. He knew that he couldn't – he would never dare ruin Celaena's happiness, not again – but oh, how he wanted to. He didn't want her to be happy with that man. He wanted her to be happy with _him_.

Chaol's hand had been hovering over his sword, but he dropped it abruptly at last. He would be honorable in this as he was in all things, and allow Celaena to decide for herself where her happy ending lay.

It seemed like an eternity. This man's fingertips fluttered along her side, and Chaol let out an involuntary shudder as he remembered the feeling of Celaena on top of him. The warm memory of her breath on his skin, of her delicate weight resting atop him, traveled like knives along his spine. They had been happy together, once.

Then he had gone and ruined everything.

Still though, this man had nothing on him. He was new, a stranger, and Chaol felt as though he knew Celaena better than the palm of his hand. There was no way that she would ever have let anyone in this quickly; there had to be another explanation. Perhaps she was faking it. _Yes_, he reassured himself, _that had to be it_. It was the only explanation of her behavior, and it was so believable that he almost convinced himself of its truth for a moment.

Chaol's heart skipped a beat as Celaena slowly clambered to her feet. Time stood still as she began turning around, her hair gently swishing around her shoulders. He kept his gaze firmly on her face, waiting for the moment when her eyes would meet his and either alight in recognition and happiness or sink in anger and betrayal.

Slowly, her face was revealed to him once again.

His whole body stood, tensed, as he awaited her reaction. He was terrified about what she might do to him, but he was even more terrified about what she might think of him. Chaol wanted her to see him in the same light as she had months ago, before Nehemia, before he'd sent her away.

He knew it was impossible, but he had wished so desperately otherwise for so many months. She had invaded his dreams every night, and he couldn't bear to lose her again.

He drank the image of her in. Her eyes widened in surprise, and her hands began to shake. Her lips parted, and he could almost hear the gasp of air that she was exhaling. She looked stunned into silence, amazed at the sight that beheld her.

Chaol was sure that she was looking at him, that the change in expression had been for him. He thought for a moment that perhaps he had been forgiven. Perhaps she would be willing to give him another chance; perhaps their relationship had meant something, and this dalliance really was nothing of importance. There had to be an explanation, certainly, especially if the sight of him put that look in her eyes.

It brought a smile back to his face even though hers had long since disappeared. But when it left, it had been replaced with this look of amazement, and hope fluttered to life in his chest. Even though he knew in his mind that there was no way she had forgiven him so quickly and so easily, his heart refused to pay attention to logic and rational thought altogether.

Then the wind had carried her words to his ears, and his heart dropped deep into his chest.

"Aedion," she whispered. It wasn't for him after all, and it made him feel physically ill. He shoved all his memories of Celaena to the back of his mind, forcing the tears forming in his eyes to subside. Of course her surprise wouldn't have been for him; she hadn't seen her cousin in years. She should have been excited to see her cousin.

There had been no reason for her to want to see him. He had betrayed her, and he had to remember that. No matter how much it hurt, he had to accept that he had ruined whatever it was he had had with her.

At Aedion's slight nod, she ran forward. Chaol subconsciously began to hold his arms out to her. He tried to rationalize his decision by telling himself that he was just stretching, but he knew that wasn't the case. He wanted her to notice him instead of Aedion, to choose him just one more time, to give him just one more chance to prove himself to her.

But she threw herself into Aedion's waiting arms instead, picking him over Chaol once again. Chaol awkwardly lowered his arms, trying to ignore the bitter feelings rising in his chest at the sight of the smirk on the face of the man she had left behind.

It was the last straw. If this man could be such an arse over his relationship with Celaena, he would never be worthy of her. Chaol might have betrayed her once (twice, his mind screamed) but he realized now that he would never give up fighting for her. He would never be able to give up fighting for her.

He would be honorable about going about it, yes, but she would choose him willingly over this _cretin_. She would choose him over her cousin, with his less than honorable intentions, as well.

He would make sure of it.

He had been Adarlan's Captain of the Guard once upon a time, and fighting was the one thing he excelled at.

…

Her mind had gone blank.

Aedion was here; he was alive. She had heard stories of him during her time in Endovier and Adarlan, but she hadn't dared trust them. She had written them off as tales of another man who looked like Aedion, of the desperate hopes of her people for his survival.

Her cousin was _here_.

She never could have forgotten what he had looked like, but it was difficult for her to relate the two images of Aedion together. The Aedion of her memory was carefree and careless, but this one bore only a look of pure relief upon seeing her, one she never would have expected.

His nod had set something off deep inside her. The child she had once been returned now, armed with a wave of memories. Aedion had been there for her through everything, and it had seemed a cruel twist of fate that he had been ripped away from her as well on that fateful day so long ago. He had been the one to help her escape from the boring political dinners, to join her in building muddy creations in the courtyard during rainy days, to come with her to filch confections from the kitchens. He had been there for her after the incident with the plant and the one with the stolen doll, bringing her pretty trinkets to soothe her spirits. She had thought that he would be there for her forever right up to the day when he hadn't been.

She had refused to believe that he was dead, but she had also refused to believe that he was alive. She hadn't thought that she could bear to know the truth about his whereabouts.

Now, she could. At his gentle nod, she had no longer been able to restrain herself.

She ran forward, throwing herself into his waiting arms. His hands came around her back, and she pressed her face into the crook of his neck. He smelled the same, like wood and musk, but the scratchy feeling of the scruff on his chin reminded her that everything had changed.

He rested his cheek against her head, whispering her name over and over. His grip tightened on her back, and he held her closely, rubbing his hands along her sides as if to reassure himself that she hadn't disappeared.

She had thought her entire family was gone forever. He had probably thought the same thing; almost everyone in the castle that day had perished, and she had been careful not to dispel the rumors. It would have meant her own death – and the death of the revenge she craved so deeply – and she hadn't been willing to risk it.

Tears streamed down her face, matched by the fat drops trailing cheek and raining on her hair.

Against all odds, they had found each other one last time. They had reunited what was left of their broken family.

She wouldn't be the one to let go.

"Aelin, you're alive," he whispered in her ear quietly. "I am so sorry I wasn't there for you that day. It kills me, every day, that you had to go through that. I have done so many things that I regret, but not being in that castle that day is first and foremost among them."

She struggled to find her voice. She had never felt as though he had abandoned her; she had thought that he had been murdered as well.

"Aedion, I thought you were dead," she forced out with a small sob. Celaena Sardothien had never been like this. Even in Endovier, she had refused to shed even a single tear for her own plight. She had refused to be broken by their grimy hands. But now, in the arms of the only remaining member of her family, with the only person remaining from her childhood, she was a veritable waterworks.

"I may as well have been, Aelin. I should have looked for you harder, I never should have stopped looking. You needed me, and I wasn't there for you. The things you went through, they're all my fault. If I had just been there that day…" He trailed off, clearly lost in his own memories as well.

"Those experiences made me stronger, Aedion. I've done things that I regret as well, and you aren't to blame for them. If you'd been there that day, you would have died too, and then I really would have been alone. Now, I'm not. You did the right thing."

He let out one last sob at her words, squeezing her tighter.

Rowan coughed from behind them. Or was it Chaol? She didn't care.

But apparently Aedion did, and he pulled back, trying to subtly wipe away his tears. She almost smiled at that, as a wave of happy memories of him doing the same thing as a child washed over her.

The thought of smiling was banished as she remembered who it was that stood behind her.

Chaol.

It had been months since she'd seen him, yet she wasn't sure she was ready to deal with him yet. Rowan had helped her overcome the pain of what Chaol had done to her, but the betrayal was still there, still fresh in her mind. She wasn't sure that she could hold the pieces of herself together with him around, especially not when she was already emotional over Aedion's presence.

A lost expression fell over her face as she looked at him, really looked at him, for the first time in months. She didn't know what to say, and an awkward silence fell across the group.

She was thankful when Rowan came to stand behind her, supporting her with his hand on her back. Aedion came over as well, standing on her other side. His hand came to rest on her back right next to Rowan's, lending her his support for the first time in years.

Rowan gently told the other two, "Aelin and I ought to check up on the villagers. Please, excuse us for a moment."

"I'm coming with." Aedion spoke firmly, leaving no room for discussion. Rowan glanced over at Celaena for her approval, and she inclined her head slightly. She had missed Aedion, and if he wanted to come along for the ride, she wouldn't protest.

As the two men guided her away, she glanced back only once at the one they had left behind.

…

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now…it's Aedion's turn! *cue evil laughter and manic smiles* Enjoy! (To all my Rowan fans out there, my current plan has him coming back into his main role sometime in the next couple of chapters.)**

**Disclaimer – I never could have come up with anything as beautiful as Throne of Glass. All credit goes to the wonderful Sarah Maas.**

…

Aedion stood silently, staring up into the pinks and blues of the sunset above.

Aelin had been everything he had dreamed about and more. She was strong and fierce and brave…and beautiful. Gods, he couldn't deny that. Stories of the assassin's beauty had resonated through all of Adarlan, and both Chaol and Ren had described on multiple occasions how lovely his cousin was. He had believed them, but he had been nowhere near prepared when he finally saw her. She was, in a word, stunning.

What amazed him even more was her reception of him. He had expected to be treated with harsh chilliness – _much the same way that she had treated Chaol_, he thought with a smirk. Instead, she had welcomed him back with open arms. For the first time since that day long ago, he felt _alive_.

He was no longer enslaved to that damn creature they called a king, and he was free to choose his own master. He was free to swear an oath of fealty to the only person he had ever remained fully loyal to.

Aedion had refused to leave her side since the moment he had seen her again. Nothing would happen to her under his watch. He found it difficult to blink out of fear that she would be gone when his eyes opened again, that she was only a figment of his imagination.

"I'm sure they can scrounge up a tent somewhere for you and Chaol; they have plenty," Aelin was saying. The refugees were beginning to set up camp for the night, pitching their small tents and carting firewood. Aedion hadn't given a single thought as to where he would sleep; he honestly didn't care. It had been the happiest day of his life, the day he had found the girl he thought had been lost forever, and he would sleep peacefully regardless of where he was.

"I wouldn't wish to intrude on them. I blame myself for the loss of their homes, and they should blame me as well. I will not force them out of their temporary shelter, for I have already done enough damage as it is."

"Trust me, cousin, they would not dare lay any measure of blame on your shoulders. You are my family, and they shall soon see you as their family as well. They welcomed me when I felt that no one could. I will make sure that they do the same for you." Her voice was calm, and hearing its sweet tones set his soul at rest.

"If it is all the same to you, my queen, I believe I will stay out here for the night. Perhaps some other day I can request a tent, but for now, I am perfectly content to slumber in freedom under the blanket of the stars." It was true. He had slept on the cold, hard ground for so long that even such small comforts as a tent over his head or a warm blanket seemed foreign.

Besides, how else was he to show his strength to his queen? Certainly, going without for the sake of another would show her his humility. And his willingness to suffer would be a clear indicator of his toughness. Now that he had found her, his new goal was to prove his ability to fully serve her and protect her from all harm.

Her traveling companion might be Fae, but he would show Aelin that he was more capable than this other young upstart could ever be. He had known Aelin since he was a child, and he had been trained to fight for years. If he couldn't protect her, nobody could.

"Well, if you're sure," she said quietly. "If you change your mind, let me know. Gods, it's good to see you again." At her final words, he reached out and drew her up into another hug. He couldn't control himself around her; after getting a little taste of what she felt like against his body, he couldn't get enough of touching her, holding her.

"Good night, Aedion," she whispered against his ear. The gentle touch of her cheek against his skin as her lips breathed out the words was too much for him to handle, and he felt a shiver travel up his spine. She patted his back one last time before letting go and stepping away. Her body seemed imprinted on his, and he yearned for her warmth immediately after it was gone.

He shouldn't feel this way. He knew it, and he tried to shake it off. He tried to forget about her, to retain pure thoughts about her, but he failed miserably. He hadn't seen her in years, he was her cousin, she was his queen…the reasons why he shouldn't feel anything for her piled up in his head.

The tower of excuses grew until he turned around to watch her walk away, and the stack tumbled down. He couldn't deny what he felt for her. He would fight to protect her from the dangers of the world, but he would also be fighting to win her heart.

He watched her enter her tent. He watched the flap open, and he caught a glimpse of a man already inside its folds.

All coherent thoughts were chased from his mind, even though he knew he must have been hallucinating. His queen would never dare tarnish her reputation in such a way, and besides, none of these men were royalty. They would never be worthy of her affection or attentions in the same way that he was.

Nevertheless, he crept carefully towards her tent, intent on protecting her from whoever it was within. He burst into the tent, his sword drawn fully.

He expected to see a soldier left over for the battle, or perhaps a lost young recruit. In all his life, nothing could have prepared him for the scene he interrupted.

The man was Rowan.

His queen was planning on spending the night with _Rowan_.

She was leaning against his chest, reading a book. His arm was around her, his hand casually brushing up against her. It was all Aedion could do not to run over and smack it away, or – even better - shove his knife into the man's chest. For Aelin's sake, he remained in the entrance, but it took all the self-control he had to stay put.

"What are you doing!?" he demanded, furious. How dare Rowan take advantage of his queen like this? Anger at Rowan mixed with heartbreak at the loss of Aelin to form an altogether unpleasant combination.

"Going to sleep, why? Is something wrong?" Rowan began to climb to his feet, fear in his eyes at the thought of a threat. He positioned himself so that he was in front of Aelin, so that he would face any threat first. Aelin stood right alongside him, pausing only a moment to dog-ear the page of the novel she was immersed in.

"I wasn't talking to you, you bastard!" Aedion cried. "Aelin, what do you think you're doing? You're the queen, and he is a _nobody_. This is entirely improper. I don't care what you say or what you think, this is out of line. I will not have my own cousin, the unwed queen of my kingdom, sleeping with such a man! It will destroy your purity, your innocence, your-"

"My _what_, Aedion? I really hope you didn't just say what I think you just said. It's no business of yours what I do in my private life, and I'm no queen anymore. You insulted both of us on something you don't understand, on something you know nothing about. I thought you were better than this!" Anger boiled in her eyes, and their glares battled as his eyes met hers at last.

"It is my business, _your highness_." He exaggerated her title, trying to convince her of the impropriety of the situation. "It is my duty to protect you from men of his sort, to save you from your womanly weaknesses, to-"

"_My womanly weaknesses_?" She was sputtering now, and he was afraid he might have released the monster Chaol and Ren had spoken of with fear and reverence. "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me how to live my life? You are the last of my family, Aedion, but that does not give you the right to tell me what I can and cannot do. Rowan may have sworn the oath to protect me too, but I can protect myself. I am fully capable, and if I wasn't so damn happy that you were alive, I might slit your throat right now for acting like this. Now get out of my tent this instant, Aedion Ashryver, before I'm tempted to do something I might regret later!"

Her words struck through right to his soul, though they certainly weren't the words she had intended to hurt him with.

_Rowan may have sworn the oath to protect me._

This man, this complete and utter stranger, had taken the oath to his queen.

He marched out of the tent, fury radiating off of him in waves.

This meant war.

…

"Chaol!" Aedion's voice resounded over the crowded tent city. Chaol stood at attention, hoping against hope that Celaena would still be with him, that it was Celaena's idea to return and find him.

When he saw the lone figure approaching, he felt his heart drop one last time. He had thought he had blocked out all the pain, all the emotion; clearly, he had been wrong.

"We have a problem." Aedion's voice was chilly, but Chaol sensed intuitively that it had nothing to do with him. He remained silent, allowing Aedion to finish his story. His only response was a gradual reddening of his cheeks, out of embarrassment and anger.

He still hadn't forgiven Aedion for Celaena's pleasant reception of him, or for his agreement in leaving Chaol behind, but any jealousy he had felt toward the man was now replaced by an all-encompassing rage aimed at Rowan. Heartbreak was present as well, and he felt betrayed by Celaena in the same way that she must have felt abandoned by him months ago.

"That _bastard_," he whispered. "What can we do?"

"That's why I came to you. Out of all of us, you know - _knew_ \- her the best. Perhaps you can talk some sense into her; she just might listen to you."

"I don't think she wants to talk to me, not anymore. Isn't there anything else that we can try?" Chaol knew that it wouldn't end well for any of them if he was the one to confront Celaena about her current affair, but he was willing to do what was necessary for her safety. And if working to protect her just happened to push her towards him one more time, well – that was a sacrifice he would be happy to pay.

He began daydreaming, thinking of how she would treat him once she realized the favor he had done for her by breaking her and the bastard up. She would turn to him for comfort in her distress, and then she would realize that he had had her best intentions in mind all along. She would realize that he still had her best intentions in mind and that he was still working to protect her, even from herself. Then, everything would go back to the way it had been before, back in the castle, back when they were content to simply be in each other's company.

"Well, I think that's still our best option right now. If it doesn't work, and we can't make her come to her senses through persuasion, we might have to resort to force. We can show her what a horrible person he is and then she'll have to leave him." Chaol wasn't sure he was a fan of the backup idea, but if it would give him one more chance to earn even a semblance of forgiveness from the woman he loved, he would be more than willing to try.

"Very well," he said. The two men shook on it, and together they set off to Rowan and Aelin's tent.

It had gotten late, and they had both agreed that waking Aelin up in the middle of the night to insult her poor decisions was not the best of ideas. They set up their bedrolls directly outside the entrance of the tent, and settled in to sleep for the night.

…

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - As always, lots of love to all of you who have read, followed, favorited, or (especially) reviewed! I adore each and every one of you, and you are the reason why I update so often, the method to my madness. Guest A, this was actually loosely inspired by Mushu and I'm kind of amazed you got the vibe too. To the rest of you, I'm hoping the Rowan cuteness in this is enough to mostly tide you all over.**

**Also, S/O to my friend (the one who's forcing me to finish this) loverofmanybooks, who just published her own fanfiction and it's fantastic, and you should all check it out. **

**Disclaimer – My name is not Sarah Maas. Although my middle initial IS a J…that's close enough, right?**

…

"This better be good," she retorted.

Reflecting on the choices they had made, Chaol regretted his decision for the first time. Celaena stood with her hands on her hips, her hair still tousled from sleep. _From sleeping with Rowan. _He had forgotten until now how much she hated being woken up – especially before dawn - but then again, he wasn't thinking clearly. Aedion had been inconsolable all night long, and Chaol had been unable to sleep for more than a few hours. He kept seeing images of Celaena with Rowan, and Aedion's droning voice hadn't helped dispel the nightmares.

At regular five minute intervals, he had felt the need to comment on the situation. He would ask Chaol whether or not he thought Aelin and Rowan were together one minute, and complain about her rejection of his advances the next. Chaol hadn't felt any pity for the situation before, but by the time morning broke he was just about sick of the man – and his pitiful whining.

"Chaol had something he wanted to say to you, Aelin. I had absolutely nothing to do with it, it was entirely his choice."

Chaol looked angrily at Aedion. The man had just thrown him under the bus, not only forcing him to tell Celaena off, but also to take the blame for what was said in full.

"Let's hear it," she said in a resigned tone of voice, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "This had better be worth waking me up this early in the morning, or else…I don't even know what I'd do to you, but it'd be nasty." Her voice trailed off, and she let out a large yawn. She looked into Chaol's eyes blankly, and the absence of emotion stung him more than any hateful things she might have said. He desperately wanted to return the love and happiness to her gaze, and he wanted that love to be directed towards him, not the bastard.

"Celaena, just…you shouldn't be sleeping with Rowan. You hardly know the man, I just don't want you to get hurt. He could be playing you, using you, and I-I don't want you to get hurt." He sounded like a fool, but he wanted her to see the truth in what he was trying to say. Rowan was a good-for-nothing bastard, and Celaena was a fool if she chose him over the Captain of the Guard who had protected her on countless occasions and who would die for her safety.

"You mean, like you did?" Her words bit deep, and he struggled to defend himself. The situation was awkward enough, and he wanted nothing more than to disappear. If ever there was a time for magical abilities to surface, this would be it.

"No, no, what I did wasn't like that, Celaena. Besides, you knew who I was, but you can't know him. You only met him a few months ago, you can't know anything important about him. You shouldn't trust him."

"He also isn't the reason my best friend is dead."

Aedion had a sly smirk on his face. Chaol was as furious as he was hurt, finally realizing what he had been too blind to see before.

This man had set him up for failure. He knew that there was no way in hell that Celaena would ever listen to what Chaol had to say. He had sent Chaol into the bull ring blindfolded in order to make himself look better in comparison. Chaol should have been smarter than this; it was a test, and he had clearly and blatantly failed.

"It…it wasn't like that, Celaena!" Even though he knew it was. Even though he regretted what he had done every day, even though he still yearned for everything that he had lost with every atom of his being. "You still shouldn't trust him. At least let us check him out first. He's no good for you, no good at all." He was stammering now, and his hesitation in dealing with her was easily perceived in his shaking voice. She was too good at this, too calm, too composed, and in comparison he was an emotional wreck who was unable to put two words together.

Damn Aedion for putting him up to this.

This would be the end of whatever alliance the two men had forged over their hatred of Celaena's relationship with Rowan, but it wouldn't be the end of Chaol's personal fight for her.

He would continue fighting to win Celaena over, but he would do it on his own terms. He would be fighting to get her to see sense and break away from Rowan, but also to keep her away from Aedion.

"Just because I slept with you doesn't mean you have the right to order me around, Chaol!" She seemed exasperated and angry, and with the last outburst, she finally withdrew back into her tent with a flourish. Chaol turned around, intending to leave and begin devising his plan to win her back. Instead, he found himself smiling in pained amusement at the sight in front of him.

Aedion's entire head had turned the color of a plum, and the veins were sticking out of his neck. His fists were clenched, and he looked as though steam was about to pop out of the top of his head.

His face was contorted like a caricature, and it was all Chaol could do to hold back the laugh that was rising in his throat. The man may have tricked Chaol into making a fool of himself in front of Celaena, but he had finally gotten a taste of his own medicine.

"You _slept_ with her?" Aedion screamed, loud enough to wake up the entire camp.

Chaol's only answer was a quiet, "Yes."

He watched Aedion storm off. Chaol hadn't thought it was possible, but his face had grown an even deeper shade of purple. Aedion was grumbling muttered curses under his breath, and his extensive vocabulary might have made Chaol smile if he hadn't been so focused on what had been said.

Yes, they had shared a bed. Yes, they had made love. Yes, he had been head over heels in love with her – and yes, he had fancied her in love with him as well.

"Yes" would have been his answer if they had stood on the altar together.

But he had been stupid, and he had lost her. He had allowed her to slip through his fingertips, and he had watched the best thing that had ever happen to him crumble before his eyes.

He fought to bite back the tears forming in his eyes. His time with Celaena had been the best of his life, and he still couldn't imagine a life without her. Even now that she had so obviously replaced him, he couldn't bear to let her go.

He refused to accept that he had lost her forever; surely, there had to be some way to win her back.

And if that way existed, he would find it.

…

"Rowan, I-I can't do it."

She collapsed to the floor of the tent, sinking against a chair. Wracking sobs shook her whole body, and her hands covered her lips to try and muffle the sound of her cries from reaching the men outside.

Rowan cautiously approached her, as though he was afraid he might spook her. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her in to his chest. He threaded his fingertips through her hair, and she was suddenly and intensely grateful for his supportive presence.

She almost felt bad for getting snot all over his shirt.

"Shh," he whispered, trying in vain to calm her down as he gently rubbed her back, holding her close. She couldn't remember the last time that she had truly allowed anyone to see her pain, but she didn't think that she could hold it all in anymore. He was clearly fumbling over what he should do with such a foreign object as a crying woman, but his actions were full of tenderness nonetheless. She might have laughed at his awkward ministrations if she hadn't been so hurt, but she was.

Chaol had broken her heart and her spirit. She had thought that she might be able to stay strong when they met again – and she had – but she hadn't anticipated him saying things like that. She hadn't expected him to mock what they had had, and his words had shattered her.

_It was a good thing that Rowan was there to pick up the pieces_, she thought as she nuzzled closer in to him.

He held her close, whispering sweet nothings in her ear until she'd calmed down. By the time she had, his shirt was soaked through, and her eyes were rimmed with red.

His arms had relaxed around her as time had gone on, and he was now drawing lazy circles along her back with his hands. He let her go at last, draping a soft blanket around her shoulders as he began pacing the tent.

She watched with blurry eyes, finally noticing the fury that radiated beneath his calm veneer. His fingers were sparking, and he kept spitting out curses like a drunken sailor.

As his steps continued to wear a path in the worn floor of their tent, his outbursts grew fewer and further between. Rowan finally paused abruptly, a feral grin spreading on his face.

"Aelin," he said thoughtfully. "You know, I've sworn an oath to protect you. If you were to casually, jokingly ask "Can somebody please shut them up now?" I would have to do it. You know, because I swore the oath and all. And neither of us could be held accountable, because you didn't mean it, and because I'd be being compelled to. I would volunteer as tribute in a heartbeat, Aelin. I can't stand those two dimwits." His voice was pleading, full of longing and hope. "Please?" he asked, giving her puppy dog eyes and puffing his lip out into a pout.

She did laugh at that. He reminded her of a young toddler, begging for just _one_ more chocolate.

"Rowan," she condoned through her watery smile. "You can't just go around running our guests through with your sword. Nobody will want to play with you if you do."

"I never said I'd run them through with a sword. I was thinking more along the lines of a slow-acting poison-"

She rolled her eyes at that, interrupting him before he got too many ideas. She appreciated his attempts to cheer her up more than she could ever say, but he seemed a _little_ too enthusiastic for her to dare encourage him.

"No killing them, Rowan."

"Can I tie them up and drop them to the bottom of the ocean? That's not exactly killing them, not if they can swim. Tying large boulders to their feet would encourage them to work harder; if they aren't strong enough to handle it, that's their fault."

"Rowan, the nearest ocean is thousands of miles away. It'd be more trouble than it's worth."

"I can leave them out in the wilderness. I know! I'll cover them in honey and we'll see if they can outrun a bear, it'll be like a trial run to see if they're fit to join our little band."

"Rowan…."

"Fine, Aelin, I'll back off. For you, not for them. I still wish I could do something, though." The scowl on his face was more than enough proof that his words rang true.

"I never said you couldn't do anything, I just said that you couldn't kill them! Decapitating your problems doesn't always make them go away."

"Really?" Rowan had a look of mock surprise on his face, as though he was stricken down by the very notion. "It's always worked before." He took a moment to contemplate her words, and she wasn't surprised when the next words out of his mouth were, "I have an idea."

"What is it?" she inquired. She desperately hoped that she wouldn't regret it from the instant the words left her mouth.

"Well…they both clearly want to keep the two of us apart. Now, they have no reason to believe that we aren't actually together – but what if we gave them reason to believe that we _are_? Think of it as a big practical joke. It might make it easier to deal with the assholes. Besides, I think it'd be hilarious to watch."

She was surprised. Rowan was right; it could turn out to be quite amusing, especially since the two were so desperate to "split" her and Rowan up. It would also give her an excuse to avoid any more awkward conversations about who she was (or wasn't) sleeping with with Chaol as well, which was an escape she craved after their encounter earlier.

"Fine," she said. "As long as you don't kill either of them."

Rowan's only response was a gleeful smile.

…

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – I am so, so, SO incredibly sorry about the delay with updates. Homework, finals, AP tests, research papers…procrastination finally caught up with me. This chapter was also incredibly difficult to write and I'm still not sure that I'm entirely happy with how it turned out. Hopefully the next one will be better; I'm having a lot more fun writing it, in any case. Long story short, I still love you all, and the next chapter will (hopefully) be up in a couple of weeks.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the writing. And a brand new copy of ****_A Court of Thorns and Roses_**** :)**

**…**

"Aelin," Rowan called out in a singsong voice. "Rise and shine, sunshine! Are you ready to face this beautiful glorious fantastic day? Because it's waiting for you!"

"What the hell are you _on_?" she muttered, burrowing her head deeper down in an attempt to ignore him.

"Aelin, the sun rose hours ago. You can't sleep forever." He lowered his tone, dropping the lighthearted veneer that had coated his earlier words.

"I'm pretty sure I can," she mumbled. "Or I could, if you wouldn't mind leaving me alone. Go away. Shoo." Her words were accompanied by a halfhearted hand gesture, but the full effect of it was lost as her eyes drooped down again.

He recognized the sincerity behind her teasing, and backed slowly out of the tent. She had been dealing with a lot lately, and if she wanted to sleep, he wouldn't drag her out of it, not even for breakfast.

By the time he reached the entrance, she was already fast asleep once again. Rowan looked down once more at her sleeping face, amazed at the slight smile that was twirling the corners of her lips and replacing the scowl that usually resided there. The lines of tension had been smoothed over across her delicate cheekbones, and she looked completely and utterly at peace. It was times like these when he was thankful that he had been given a second chance with her, that he had been given the opportunity to help her overcome at least a little of her pain. When she had first come to him, sleep had provided no escape from the pain within. Her belief in herself had been torn to shreds, and he had been forced to watch as she was plagued by nightmares. Now, she seemed almost content.

He still regretted the way he had been forced to treat her when he first met her, and he was certain that he would feel bad about it for the rest of his life. It had worked to drag her out of her pained stupor, true, but it had torn him apart every second to watch her fall apart and know that he was contributing to her pain. It had been necessary, but it hurt him to know that he had done it nonetheless.

Rowan was still amazed that she had ever found it in her heart to forgive him for the things he had done. He supposed that she knew she had needed the push. Even in his wildest dreams though, he had never imagined that he could be treated as she dealt with him, especially after how he had treated her. She had not only forgiven him but had also come to trust him, and their relationship had evolved into something beautiful.

It had grown into something he wouldn't give up for the world.

Now that she had embraced her true self once again, he could treat her the way he had always wanted to. He could protect her and support her, tease her and cheer her up. He knew that it was an incredible privilege to be allowed to touch her, to hold her, and he treasured it immensely.

He knew about her past, and he knew that it must have been nearly impossible for her to open herself up to him. It had to have been even harder after the things he had said and done to her and the way she must have seen him because of it.

He had allowed himself to open up to her too, more than he had to anyone since…_her_. As much as Aelin claimed that he had saved her, he knew that she had more than returned the favor on countless occasions.

She had given him a reason to live. She had given his life a purpose. Because of her, he had a new goal – to protect her and restore her to her rightful throne, to serve and advise her all the days of her life.

Aelin had brought out the playful side in him. He had never thought he would ever smile again until she came parading into his life; he had never believed that life could be this good ever since he had lost the one person he cared about.

He had hoped that her life would begin to turn up as well, and for a time he had thought it had. She began to smile more, and she began to tease him back. Aelin had opened up to him, showing him some of the secrets that lay beneath the surface. He had been able to catch glimpses into the fears and insecurities she bore beneath her cool and confident exterior, and he cared about her all the more for it. Rowan knew that the characters from her old life who had hurt her so deeply would come back eventually, but he had assumed that he would have far more time before it happened.

He had thought that he would have all the time in the world to plan for when it happened.

They had come strutting in here as though they owned the place. It had killed Rowan that night, as he held Aelin's shaking body against him. She had been unprepared to handle their appearance, and he had been unprepared to hide his true feelings on the matter. He was furious that Chaol and Aedion had dared to show their faces around his queen. They were selfish pigs, self-centered and egotistical, for refusing to see what they were doing to Aelin simply by being here. They were refusing to leave, and they were even daring to throw themselves at her as though they had any right to do so.

Holding her that night, he had sworn yet another oath of loyalty to this woman. He had sworn silently that he would do everything in his power to ensure her safety and well-being, regardless of what that entailed.

He had come up with a plan that he desperately hoped would work. Pretending that the two of them were together would provide Aelin with a method of dealing with Aedion and Chaol that wouldn't involve wearing her heart on her sleeve.

Rowan hadn't mentioned his other reason for the plan to her, but it was even more significant. If she was to pretend to be in a relationship with him, it would give him a valid reason to be around her all the time. If something was to happen to her, or if either of the two were to try and confront her, it would be easy for him to interfere. It would be easy for him to rescue her from an awkward situation that might lead to more heartbreak. He was terrified that something would happen that would send her back to the person she had been when he first met her, broken and alone. He cared about her too much to let that happen under his watch, and he would do everything in his power to protect her.

Protecting her wouldn't injure her pride, either – if she was angry at him for stepping in to deal with either of them, he could simply write it off as being part of the plan.

He could see no flaws in it. Besides, a bit of entertainment was good for the soul – and he was more than certain that there would be quite a bit of it coming.

…

Celaena let out a long yawn as she got out of bed.

She was exhausted, both physically and emotionally, after a long night of deliberation. While Rowan seemed to love his idea, she still wasn't sure she approved. She had agreed, but it didn't seem like the wisest course of action. If Aedion was anything like the boy she remembered, when he threw a fit, he _threw a fit_.

She knew from firsthand experience that he had always been overly protective of her as well. Whether it was stealing the last cookie because it might "damage her health" or threatening to fight her playmates off in order to be able to sit next to her, he had always been there. His behavior had been especially off around Rowan now, and she was more than a little nervous that things could turn violent.

And that didn't even include Chaol.

Chaol would be even worse than Aedion. She remembered his reaction to her dress the night she had gone out to see Archer…and then forcibly shoved the wave of memories that accompanied that one back down into the depths of her mind. She knew that he wasn't handling Rowan's presence well, and rubbing a relationship back in his face would only hurt him more.

She didn't want anyone else to get hurt on her account, and Rowan's plan would certainly lead to that. At the same time though, she couldn't help but be drawn in by his idea. It was Chaol's and Aedion's own fault for being so overprotective of her. It wouldn't be her fault if their feelings were hurt by the situation. Besides…it might help her come to terms with them being here. Rowan had been there for her in a greater capacity than Aedion ever had, and it stung just to think about what Chaol had meant to her once upon a time.

She'd sort her feelings out later; she was too hungry to think clearly. Like a beast on the prowl she snuck through the tents, carefully avoiding the villagers (especially the men). She was an assassin, silent as the grave, and especially skilled in avoiding people she didn't want to see her. She was _Celaena Sardothien_, for crying out loud.

She successfully managed to make it to the food tent without being spotted by Chaol or Aedion, and she let out a silent sigh of relief. She crept around the back of the tent and slipped inside…

…and was greeted by a table full of men, gnawing on meat like a bunch of barbarians.

Celaena glanced down the table. She hadn't escaped notice; in fact, more than a few of the men were gaping openly at her. One even had drool dripping down his chin as he sized her up, and she would have liked nothing less than to wipe it right off his face with a well-placed punch. She wouldn't back down, though. She was capable of defeating any of them in any sort of fight, and she could look after herself.

She wandered down the table, searching for an empty seat. She smiled as she spotted one at last – and then grimaced as she saw who was occupying the surrounding chairs.

As if alerted to her presence, both Chaol and Aedion's faces perked up. When they made eye contact, she knew that it was over. She searched frantically for another chair, for an escape of any sort, but there wasn't one. There was no excuse for her; she would either have to leave the tent and be deemed a coward, or she would have to tough it out and go sit in between the two men she wanted to avoid more than anything.

It wasn't much of a choice.

She steeled her nerves and took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart. Its beat was resounding through her ears, and as hard as she tried to control it, she just knew that her face was blushing brighter than a tomato. Celaena forced herself to put one foot in front of the other, to take just one more step, and was reminded of her time in Endovier saying the exact same things. It made her feel more than a little faint – as did the prospect of spending an entire meal seated between Aedion and Chaol – but still she trudged on.

She was a few feet away from the seat when she heard the voice of an angel cry out, "Aelin! Over here!" Her head whipped up, and her gaze searched intensely for her savior, for Rowan. "Over here!" he called out one more time, and she saw him at last. He was sitting on the opposite end of the table, and she quickly whipped around. She didn't bother looking back at Chaol or Aedion; she was ashamed that she had been so willing to back down from their challenge, but she didn't care enough to go back.

Rowan was there, and everything would be okay. She rushed quickly to his side, looking for the chair she must have missed earlier, but there wasn't one.

The question must have been clearly visible on her face. Rowan smiled slightly up at her and calmly gestured towards his lap. "Take a seat, my sweet," he told her with an exaggerated wink. _Damn it._ She had wanted more time to think about his proposal, and this was moving too fast for her. The pompous tone of voice he was using made her want to smack him, but her only other option was going back to Aedion and Chaol, and that sounded far less appealing.

She would definitely have to have a little talk with him later about the extent of their relationship.

He extended his hand to her, softly and quietly, as if she were a frightened animal. It almost made up for his prior tone of voice, and she made her decision at last. Celaena knew that she couldn't handle Aedion and Chaol right now. Their mere presence was enough to scare her and bring about the months of self-doubt that had plagued her ever since Chaol's betrayal. She could deal with them, and she would, but it was painful and raw. It would take time.

Rowan knew that. His offer was for her sake, and she had to learn to take the generosity when it was offered. She forced a glittering smile upon her face and climbed up onto his lap, settling in for the rest of the meal.

Celaena blocked out the noise of the lewd comments, and she blocked out the voices of Chaol and Aedion as they echoed throughout the hall. She ignored the offended looks on their faces, and she ignored the fear that was simmering deep within her. Instead, she focused on the soothing motion of Rowan's fingertips along her skin, and she nestled her neck closer into his shoulder to smell the scent of his musk and calm her still-racing heart.

Everything will be okay, she told herself.

_Everything will be okay_.

…

**Review?**


End file.
